Brotherly Love
by DigiStory123
Summary: Tai and Matt r bullied will they...
1. Chapter 1

Brotherly Love!

Tai and Matt are bullied by these people in their university and they…

Hey guys! This is my second story if u dint see my first and u want to see it its name is Dark clouds by Digistory123 ( that's me!) and I hope u like this one

**FYI I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!**

…**..**

**Chapter 1 – The Pain begins**

'Tai!' Tai's mother calls him to help her it was just a normal beautiful day

'Yeah Mom!' Tai asks his mom while packing his bag for school

'Can u help me in the kitchen!' she yells to get his attention

'Yeah coming!' Tai responses back

'Whats wrong mom?' He asks his mom and shes askes him if he can get her the jam which was on top in the draws which only Tai could reach because he was tall but not has tall as his dad.

'Here!' she gives his mom the jar and walks away to go to his university and Kari had a holiday because there was something special happening in her school and she would return tomorrow back to school

'Bye mom bye Kari!' They say bye to her and he runs to school because it was right there he was in university and he was 18 and Kari is 15

'Hey Tai!' Matt yells to get his attention in the hallway. 'Hey Matt!' Tai bugs him the brother way and talks to him and then suddenly their arch enemies Shun and Taken walked to them and said hey losers , Matt and Tai got soo angry they said 'WE R GONNA BEAT U UP TODAY!' they both yelled and then Sun and Taken went back and told them 'U losers wont hurt us!' They said with the devilish grin and they yelled back 'WHY WHAT R U GONNA DO!' ' Beat up your brother TK and Your sister Kari!' they said back to them 'How do u know about them!' Tai asked back 'WE KNOW EVERYTHING! And if u tell them we r bullying u we will take them and beat them up until u guys say srry for talking to us like that!' They said and they walked away….

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

AT TAI'S HOME

Tai had those words in his head and lost many games when he was playing video games with Kari and agumon and Gatomon where tired and sleeping.

'Tai's whats wrong u never lost in video games with me!?' Kari asked worried but hedint want to tell because he knew something would happen but he did not believe in that stuff and he told it out softly 'Umm…Kari..some guys are…well….bulling me…in school….and they said….until I apologize…. They will beat u….up…and they….kinda…told it to….Matt….to!' Tai said stammering and almost crying but then Kari comforted him 'Tai u r the crest of courage and u think they will do it even if they I smash them up like a piece of CAKE!' Kari said doing some punches and kicks on a imaginary guy. Then Tai was a little relived because he dint want to see his sister in pain because he loved her a lot and dint want her to be beaten up by same bullies!.and they went to sleep

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

WHILE WALKING TO SCHOOL

'Kari stay behind me ok!' Tai said while he was tying his shoe laces and Matt was helping him and TK was behind him too and then suddenly somebody hit TK and Kari on the heads and they Fainted and they were dragged away and when Tai and Matt looked back they knew who it was but could not believe it! And then they both said ' SHUN AND TAKEN! OHHH WE BETTER GET THERE!' Tai and Matt said and started running like never before in their lifes

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

IN A SECRECT HIDEOUT

TK woke up slowly and saw his surroundings and started to panic for help calling his brother and then he was tied up and he Saw Kari but he couldn't do anything only speak 'KARI WAKE UP!' TK yelled to wake her up and then she woke up and got scared but not that scared because she knew Tai would save her TK and Kari knew exactly what's going on and knew they would come and then a tall shadowy figure came and showed himself it was Shun and then Taken they untied Kari and TK but before they could escape Shun took TK's collar and punched the 16 YR old boy and threw him down Kari was shaking and couldn't do anything and couldn't punch him like she told Tai and Taken took her and Punched her too and threw her down when they were just going to do it again Tai and Matt showed up panting and told them 'WHY DON'T U FIGHT SOMEONE YOURE OWN SIZE!' Matt told the guys and they Threw TK and Kari down on the floor before hurting them and Tai yelled ' KARI TK GET OUT OF HERE!' but they were too weak they punched and kicked them too hard to walk and just then Shun and Taken called their Helpers (guards if someone comes) and took Kari and TK to the corner and held them tight and Tai and Matt this time were so angry it was FIGHTIN TIME! They puched and kicked each other for the safety of their smaller siblings and then Kari couldn't handle it she forgot all her pain and released her crest energy and gave the guards a punch because it was a good time to run now and TK too punched them with the energy he had and they fought and Tai and Matts crest too lightened up and they PUNCHED THEM HARD! And they were fighting Hard and at that time TK and Kari made a run for it but not too fast they fell and fainted at that time Gatomon and Patamon lifted them up and Gabumon and Agumon helped too because they were small and the digimon trusted in their partners and they ran with TK and Kari too the building has they missed school anyway and Tai and Matt too

AT TAI'S HOUSE

'MRS KAMIYA!' Gatomon shouted and she came and looked at TK and Kari and Gasped and put them in the beds and then She was angry at Tai for not being responsible and not knowing the truth he was actually and then she called TK's mom and she reached there as soon as she disconnected the phone, 'How did u reach so fast!?' Tai's mom asked and she told her she was here in the neighbor's house and she wanted to visit her anyway but now she needed too! She too was angry with Matt but she also dint know the thruth! And then Tai was helping Matt up the elevator because his house was here has the others SHUN AND TAKEN! Ran and told them they will take revenge and as soon has they reached the door and opened it! *THUD* they were on the floor Mrs Kamiya and Ms Takashi went and looked at their sons and picked them up and kept them on the sofa they brusied, black eye and cuts when they woke up their mothers was gonna hit them but before that they wanted to hear the WHOLE THING OUT OF THEM and Tai agreed with Matt they told them the whole thing and they were srry for Calling them irresponsible and held them tight they told to stop a little because they were in pain and then just then Kari and TK got up and they saw their brothers next to them and told them not to worry them were alright and the same thing the smaller siblings asked they said they were fine and they both went to sleep after they saw the pillow ….

WAIT ITS NOT ENDED! Taken and Shun looked evilly to each other and loved their Plan so much

…HUH WHATS GONNA HAPPEN STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF BROTHERLY LOVE!

-Digistory123 ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Brotherly Love!

**Tai and Matt are bullied by these people in their university and they…**

**Hey guys! Hope u like this oe and PLZ REVIEW THE STORY and also check out my old story DARK CLOUDS!**

**FYI I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!**

…**..**

**Chapter 2 – I Will Protect U Forever**

'Tai should we go to sleep now?' Kari asked while she was lying on the bed and it was late night and Tai wanted to tell her something

'Kari I….just want you to know I will protect u forever no matter what!' Tai said with a protective talk and smile to his sister

'Ok know u will! Because I love u good night!' Kari said happily

'Good night! I love u too!' Tai said softly

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

AT TK'S HOUSE!

Matt punched the wall with the same hand he hit Taken. 'Matt calm down im fine!' TK said to him 'I CANT BELIVE THE NERVES OF THAT GUY USING MY BROTHER HAS A WEAKNESS FOR ME! I I WILL CRUSH HIM!' Matt said yelling at the wall and then TK told him 'Matt its fine I know u scared him away I know that because u are my strong brother!' TK said cheering up the 18 yr old 'OK but remember I will protect u forever with my whole life!' Matt said to the 16 YR old boy. 'OK good night big bro!' TK said going to bed 'Good night little bro!' He said going to the other bed next to his

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tai and Matt could not sleep the whole night so when Tai got up in his house Matt too. They drank some water Matt wanted to call Tai but he thought he would be asleep and Tai too thought the same but then Tai anyway called him and Matt knew it was him and he knew Tai would put the phone of in three rings then it was a count down!

1….. Tai said in his house and Matt has running from his bedroom to the living room

2….Tai waited and Matt was going down the stairs and then….

3….Tai was going to put down the phone and go to sleep with the phone on silent but then Matt was in time ' HELLO…TAI!' Matt spoke out from the phone panting

'Matt did u run an Olympic race?!' Tai asked because his friend was panting like that 'NO! U…were….gonna…cut…the.. phone down!' Matt said and then drank up some water 'OK next time its gonna be till 5!Usain Bolt!' Tai said gigging to his friend 'Tai Taken and shun wont grab them tomorrow right!' Matt said worried 'I hope not they look weak but still strong!' Tai said then looking at his sister 'Ok I hope not too!' Matt said saying with a good night and Tai bid his friend too and they went to bed…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

THE NEXT DAY WHILE WALKING TO SCHOOL

'Tai lets tell Kari and TK to stand in front of us and we will walk them to school and no TIEING YOUR SHOE LACES!' Matt said and then they told TK and Kari to go in front and they walked them to their school and went back to their university and then Tai spoke up 'I don't think they r after us anymore!' Tai said with a smile and Matt said 'THEY r afraid of us!' Matt said with a grin and then Taken and Shun passed them even if Tai and Matt spoke up they dogged them and ignored their words Shun and Taken knew they were up too something by ignoring them but Tai and Matt dint know what they were up too something

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

DAYS WENT

Tai and Matt thought they gave up and went to their original ways and TK was going to school with Yolei and Cody and Kari and Matt and Tai were running and then Yolei forgot her book and she ran back home and Cody went with her and TK and Kari where 5-7 feet away from their brothers And then their plan came correct Shun and Taken took TK and Kari again and this time after taking them they Took Matt and Tai too

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/N- Man whats gonna happen?...Back to the story

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

IN THE SECRECT HIDEOUT (again! -_- Man these guys I made r annoying!)

Matt woke up slowly and found him and Tai Tied up and Mouth shut by a cloth Matt quickly remembered the place and knew it was them but he couldn't see TK and Kari and then he saw Tai fainted and then Matt knew the best way to wake him up his legs were tied up but he could still kick a little and he gave his best shot and kicked tai on his leg and balanced himself again and Tai woke up and saw his surroundings and was trying to yell Kari because they both promised

FLASHBACK

'Kari I….just want you to know I will protect u forever no matter what!' Tai said with a protective talk and smile to his sister

'Ok know u will! Because I love u good night!' Kari said happily

….

MATTS

Matt its fine I know u scared him away I know that because u are my strong brother!' TK said cheering up the 18 yr old 'OK but remember I will protect u forever with my whole life!' Matt said to the 16 YR old boy. 'OK good night big bro!' TK said going to bed 'Good night little bro!' He said going to the other bed next to his

END OF FLASHABACKS

Then they saw Shun and Taken come up with a stick and approached them

( ME- man they give me the chills of bad! Back o they story)

'AWW we forgot to leave their big mouths!' Shun said leaving Tai and Matts cloth in their mouths….

'SHUN WHERE IS OUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS!' Matt said yelling after a little release….

'Umm….first a srry for they words u said!' Taken said to Tai and Matt

'Its JUST SOME STUPID WORDS!' Tai yelled angrily

'WELL ITS SOMETHING TO US!' Shun said angrily back

'Then u just HAVE TO SEE US DO THIS!' Taken went back with Shun and brought to same height Boy and Girl

'KARI! Tai said 'TK' Matt said

'OHH Until u say srry u see us do this!' Shun took a stick and HIT TK'S HAND BADLY! AND THEN TAKEN TOOK HIS STICK AND HIT KARI ON THE LEG AND THE TWO FEEL IN PAIN!

'WERE SORRY!' Tai and Matt yelled and then Kari and TK said 'WHY!' 'ITS BECAUSE WE LOVE THEM AND U WONT HURT THEM U HAVE TO HURT US!' Matt yelled them and told them to leave them alone and this time Shun and Taken knew this would come and they smiled evilly and took a steel stick this time and they hit Tai and Matt hard but they stayed strong and they TK just Looked with Kari and TK and Kari were soo pissed off they had too do what they had too 'STOP IT!' TK yelled to the mean boys 'What r u gonna do TL!' Shun said and then TK said 'First its TK and THEN LEAVE THEM ALONE AND DEAL WITH US!' and then Taken spoke out! 'What r u gonna do?!' And Tk and Kari looked and each other with Hope and Light their crests glowed and then ITS FIGHTIN TIME Kari yelled and called Gatomon, Patamon , Agumon and Gabumon and the 4 came out from the shadow 'NEEDED US?!' Agumon said with a little laugh and Gabumon and Patamon looked with anger too them Gatomon was helping Kari and then suddenly Kari and TK floated with light and Hope on top and they said ' ITS DIGIEVOLEING TIME!' Tk said with a little energy he had Matt and Tai knew their Brother and sisters were the best and then Matt and Tai also floated like them expect with a lot more pain.

'NOW!' Matt and Tai said with their courage and friendly yell with the energy they had!.

'What r your funny little bird (Patamon) Little kitten with gloves (Gatomon..DUH!) Lizard dragon (Agumon) and doggy with four hands gonna do! (Gabumon)-_- (me-Annoying guys SHUN! ugh I am dumb! Back again)

'OHHH U MESSED UP THIS TIME SHUN AND TAKEN!' Kari said with anger to them and looking at her brother and Matt and they did the sign and then

AGUMON DIGIVOLE TO! 'GREYMON!'

GABUMON DIGIOLVE TO! ' GAGURUMON!'

PATAMON DIGIVOLE TO! 'ANGEMON!'

GATOMON DIGIVOLE TO! 'ANGEWOMON!'

'U WERE SAYING?!' Angewmon said with anger to them and Angemon and she flew and caught them by their shirts and told Greymon and Gagurumon to show them their moves down of them and then

'NOVA BLAST!' Greymon said 'HOWLING BLASTER!' Gagurumon said and scared them till their hair came off and Angemon asked 'U guys wanna go in that fire and ice!?' and laughed with Angewomon and then They spoke up scared ' NO NO NO WERE SRRY SRRY WE R SRRY WE WE WILL LEAVE THEM ALONE HERE! TAKE MY MONEY TAKE EVERYTHING I HAVE WE R SRRY!' Shun said scared and then 'OK!' and Angemon and Angewoman dropped them from the height the were on and they fell with a THUD! And collapsed and then TK, Kari's , Tai's and Matt's light went off and then just in time their Digimon caught them and they went to Joe's house it was the closet know one was there on the road because everyone went to the office and then Angewomon rememberd 'WAIT…..DINT JOE GO TO SCHOOL?!' and then Angemon rememinded her ' HE PASSED school he his elder then them!' Angemon said 'Ohh yeah srry I forgot' Angewomon said and flew to his house and the rang the bell because if greymon did it, it would break!...

Joes brother came to the front door and then greeted…

'Hi….DIGIMON?!' Jim said a little scared but then he saw TK, Kari , Tai and Matt in their hands collapsed and then the digimon gave them to Jim and then he called JOE GET OUT HERE and Joe came out and said angrily 'WHAT CANT U…SEE…. OH MY GOD TAI MATT TK KARI!' he said and then gasped they took them to the hospital because it was close their Tai and Matt were barely breathing and they ran has fast as they could and Jim and Joe called their parents which was (Tai's mom) and ( Matt's mom) because they already knew whats going on and rushed to the hospital quickly and reached in time just then The doctor came in with the results…..

'Tai and Matt are….' The doctor said and Everyone was with their mouths in the best expression for worriedness…

'THEY ARE FINE! But they have fractures, bad brusies and Cuts and they will be dismantled after some weeks and then Joe asked the doctor how was TK and Kari the doctor said they have fractures only they are fit otherwise and TK had a fracture in the hand and Kari on the leg the mothers could almost faint hearing the doctor but Jim and Joe caught them quick as possible!...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

TAI'S DREAM

'KARIIIII I AM HERE!' Tai said looking for his sister and then She saw her dead and saw Shun and Taken with her and then Tai woke up from his dream he stood up but then hit the pillow in the hospital room again

'TAI don't wake up like that!' Joe said seeing his friend and asked him what happenend 'It was just a dream….. WHERES KARI!' Tai asked scared but then Joe held him back and told him about Kari he was a little relived and a little sad that he couldn't protect Kari and keep her safe just then Matt also woke up with pain and he tried lifting his hand but it was fractured and then told him to keep it down until the doctor puts a sling on it and then Joe opened the curtain which was covering the both best friends from seeing them and Tai said hi to Matt and asked him how he was feeling and he asked him the same question 'Now Tai don't lift up your Right hand and Matt don't lift up your left hand and don't lift u your Left legs which are on top in the pillow with the Saftey stuff and ….. BLAH BLAH BLAH DOCTOR STUFF…..BALH BLAH BLAH…..

And then Matt cut him off and asked him wheres TK and then Joe told him all the stuff and Matt felt the same way Tai did but With their oxygen masks they couldn't speak that good and sigh too…..

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The door creaked open it was their mom's and they greeted them how they were and they told they won't that boys alone and BLAH BLAH BLAH!

And then behind them One girl with clutches and a boy with a sling came and greeted them Matt wanted to get up and hug him but he could not and Tai to but he too and then The small kids Kari and TK told them to sleep down and then Tai said 'Kari…I..I Failed!' he said slowly and weakly but Kari could hear him but slowly because he was wearing a oxygen mask and Matt said the same thing too to TK and she said 'What Tai what?' and TK too, Tai and Matt slowly said then ' To protect u!' And then Kari wanted to slap him and she did but slowly not trying to hurt and Tk wanted too but he puched slowly and she yelled ' DID U SEE YOUR SELF U DID PROTECT ME IM HEALTHY DO U SEE ME IN A OXYGEN MASK NO U SEE YOURSELF IN THAT DO U SEE YOUR SELF STANDING UP NO U SEE ME STAND , DO U SEE ME WITH BANDAGES ON MY HEAD AND MOSTLY EVERYWHERE NO U R WITH IT DO U.U….u…see u cry and yell…no but his time u….see me!' She said sobbing and then held him tightly and then TK agreed with her and hugged his brother too and then Tai and Matt said 'I told I will protect u with my whole life forever and u say I succeeded and that's what brothers r for to protect the ones that love with brotherly love!' and they hugged each other till they could choke each other….

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

IN THE UNIVERSITY

'PRINCIPAL HAMIYOTO!' Tai's mom yelled has she flew the door open with Matts mom and they showed them TK and Kari come in walking and helding their hands and legs?!

'UMMM yes?! Please sit' He asked worried looking at the 2 injured kids but he knew they were to small to be university so it was something else

' U DON'T ASK ME TOO SIT SEE WHAT YOUR STUDENTS DID TO MY KIDS AND HERS!' yelled at the principal

'now now calm down!' he said trying to calm them down.

' MY SON AND HERS ARE IN THE HOSPITAL BARLEY BREATHING WITH WOUNDS AND FRACTURES AND HERE U SAY US TO CALM DOWN!?' yelled

Now the Principal was shocked and dint now what to say and then the principal asked them to tell everything and they did the principal was every angry he never knew his students would do this she said then ' YOU TAKE THEM OUT OR WE TAKE OUR SONS OUT! And then the principal called the kids and the kids Shun and Taken told they were attacked by digimon! And the principal shouted at them and gave them a terminal letter! ( YESH FINNALY I TOOK THEM OUT YEAH YAYA!*clears voice*srry back to the story) then Kari and TK slowly gave a slight grin and their mothers dint say anything because she knew they were right for what they did otherwise they would be dead!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Days later…

Kari and TK told their brothers what happened and they were a little happy for that and then they were dismantled and were back home but on a wheelchair because of the hand and leg fracture and then they had a leave but Kari and TK went back to school expect Tk could not write that fine because of the fracture and Kari helped him and He helped her to walk and then Life was back to normal after some months Tai and Matt went to school and no bullies and also fought with each other for no reason! Kari and TK went to school also and everything was awesome!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

STORY'S OVER IM SIGNIG OUT SEE IN MY NEXT STORIES! BYE BYE NOW!

-Digistory123 ^_^


End file.
